A moins que
by AliceCullenBis
Summary: J'en suis sure mtn, personne n'arrivera à changer Drago Malfoy, il était irrécupérable et sans coeur, il ne trouvera jamais le vrai bonheur, jamais ! Et à mon avis personne ne voudrait essayer de le changer, les gens ne sont pas suicidaires ! C'est la guerre mais quand même ! A moins que...
1. Une petite responsabilité !

A moins que...

Prologue :

Elle courait, elle courait depuis des années déjà... Il ne fallait pas qu'IL la retrouve, jamais ! Encore moins maintenant ! Elle avait mal au pieds... Tellement mal, mais elle ne devait pas abandonner, il fallait qu'elle tienne pour elle, pour Eléa ! La première personne à laquelle elle pensait en ouvrant les yeux, celle pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pourvus qu'elle se sente bien...

C'est à cause de ça, que cela fesait trois ans qu'elle n'arretais pas de courir, elle ne voulait pas que le maitre découvre son enfant, elle, elle n'aura pas à vivre dans cet enfer qu'est le monde magique actuelllement ! Jamais au grand jamais elle ne ferait ça à sa fille. Son mari était mort pour qu'elles puissent vivre mais cela ne suifuisait plus, il lui fallait encore plus... Le seigneur des ténèbre la voulait ! Pas elle non mais sa fille, sa fille beaucoup trop puissante pour ses trois ans et demi.

Elle s'arreta, essouflée, ayant mal aux pieds à force de courir mais aussi mal au bras dans lesquels elle serait fort contre elle la fillette endormie...

Elle entendit les pas se rapprochés, mais ils y en avait partout, elle était encerclée ! Elle dut faire la chose la plus sage et à la fois la plus dure à faire... Se séparer de sa fille. Elle pris une pierre posée non loin de là et la transforma en Portoloin, elle rêveilla son enfant et lui dit :

_ Ma chèrie, n'oublie que je t'aime, que Papa t'aimait mais je dois te laisser partir, là bas il y aura un vieux monsieur qui prendra soin de toi, obéi lui et reste sage, n'utilise pas ton don pour faire de mauvaise choses. D'accord ? La fillette hocha la tête. Bien, alors prends ça et n'aie pas peur il va te mener au vieux monsieur ! Aller dépêche toi !

Les pas se firent plus proches, beaucoup plus proches, trop même ! Un éclair vert sorti de nulle part et frola la jeune femme. Elle put l'éviter mais lorsque le même sort arriva en plusieurs exemplaires, elle ne put les éviter . Elle tomba, sous le regard effrayée d'Eléa emportée par le Portoloin.

Chapitre 1 : Une petite responsabilité ?!

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, avant ça n'aurait jamais été le cas ! Elle se dit qu'elle devrait remercier encore une fois Éden pour l'avoir changée de Miss-je-sais-tout-coincée à Intello-sexy ! Éden ? Oui Éden Malfoy, la cousine de tête de fouine blonde peroxydée ! Sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait rencontrée au plus grand des hasards l'été dernier et qui avait décider de donner une bonne leçon à son crétin de cousin albinos. Selon Miss Malfoy, Drago n'avait raconté que des opsénité sur la Gryphondore durant leurs vacances de noël l'année précédente !

Enfin bref ! Hermione se rendait chez Dumby, vu qu'il l'avait convoquée, devoir de Préfet avait-il dit... Merde ! Cela voulais dire qu'il y aurait son abruti d'homologue : Sa sainteté j'ai nommé La Fouine !

Arrivée devant la statue de l'aigle, elle chercha un mot de passe sucré...

_ Patacitrouille ?

La statue s'ouvrit sur la porte du bureau de notre cher directeur ! Hermione put constater, qu'il n'était pas seul Malfoy et deux autres personnes (des aurores ) la regardait comme si elle avait deux heures de retard. Non justes quelques minutes...

_Qu'est ce qu'il a, j'ai un truc sur le visage ? Dit Mione sur un ton agacé.

_ Oh, rien Miss Granger, vous êtes ravissante mais en réalité vous êtes en avance, heureusement nous venions de finir notre entretient alors je peux donc passer à mes obligations de Directeur !

Hermione se sentait gênée... Elle avait dérangé le directeur en pleine réunion pour l'ordre au vus des professions des deux personnes disparues de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Bien, tout à bord avant que vous ne posiez la question, Mr Malfoy a officiellement été accepter dans l'Ordre du Phénix ! Mais nous sommes pas là pour ça !

En effet notre petite Gryphondore savait que le serpentard était agent double depuis le début et qu'il avait entraîner sa cousine avec lui... pour le plus grand bonheur de notre Hermione.

_ Oui donc, si voulez bien, j'aimerais en finir vite car je dois faire mes devoirs ! Répondit calmement La Miss-je-sais-tout-sexy.

Elle entendit Malfoy ricanait mais l'ignora et porta son attention sur le directeur qui ouvrit la bouche après leur avoir lancer un regard remplis d'une lueur qu' Hermione ne connaissait pas...

_Hey bien j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, elle s'appelle Eléa Malfoy, c'est un nom d'emprunt rassurez vous Drago, elle a 2 ans, elle est blonde comme vous (en regardant Malfoy) et a la même couleur de yeux que vous Miss. Ses parents ont été tués le mois dernier par Tom Jedusor et il est activement à sa recherche bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu.

_ Excusez moi Monsieur mais cette fillette a l'air adorable et n'as pas eut beaucoup de chance pour l'instant mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Demanda Hermy

_ Bien, parlons directement alors, elle vous concerne car pour pouvoir la protéger, il va falloir la cacher et mieux qu'ici, elle sera donc votre fille ! Seuls vos meilleurs amis respectifs sauront la vérité, c'est pourquoi, après le repas, je leur demanderais de se rendre dans vos appartements afin de rencontrer cette charmante demoiselle.

Les deux ennemis de toujours étaient tellement surpris qu'ils n'eurent le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit.

Une fillette haute d'environs 90 cm arriva dans le bureau traînant un lapin en peluche derrière elle. Les Préfets n'eurent le choix de démentir les informations de Dumbeldor car cette fillette leur ressemblait réellement.

_Bonzour. Murmura une petite voix

Hermione se senti fondre, elle aimait déjà cette petite. Drago lui ne l'aurais jamais avouer mais lorsqu'il vus Eléa, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser.

Hermione s'accroupit près de l'enfant et la pris dans ses bras en disant :

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai 18 ans et je vais m'occuper de toi avec le garçon juste là. Il s'appelle Drago, il fais un peu peur mais je suis sure qu'au fond il est gentil.

Lorsque le garçon en question attendit cette phrase sortir de la bouche de sa colocataire, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, beaucoup trop fort pour que cela soit normal ! Mais il ne se voilais pas la face et avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d' Hermione Granger depuis que sa cousine chérie lui avait présenté la vrai Hermy.

Drago sourit à la petite fille.

_ Bien puisque vous semblez d'accord pour cette petite responsabilité, je vous permet de prendre le dîner dans vos appartements de Préfets et de discuter avec la petite. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons aménager une chambre pour votre fille.

Leur fille, Hermione avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Malfoy, cela paraissait si improbable...

_ Mais professeur ! Comment allons nous faire croire qu'elle est notre fille aux autres ?

_ Hey bien disons qu'i ans, votre absence de 5 mois a cause d'une mauvaise chute aurais été de cacher votre grossesse et vous Mr Malfoy, puisque vous étiez encore sous couverture pour l'Ordre du Phénix, vous aviez du cachée votre fille pour la tenir en sécurité. Bien entendu vous devrez aussi faire croire que vous êtes en couple !

Comme précédemment les deux nouveaux parents été tellement estomaqués qu'ils ne purent dire ne serrais-ce qu'un mot.

_ Alors maintenant dehors et tachez de veiller à respecter les termes de la couverture pour qu'Eléa ne soit pas en danger !

Après avoir été mis à la porte par Dumby, les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants puis ramener sur Terre par une petite main prenant une des leurs, ils partir sans un mot pour leur appartement.


	2. Un bon début

**Dsl de vous retardez dans votre lecture mais j'aimerais d'abord remercier ceux qui lisent ma fiction car c'est qu'ils ont du courage ! C'est ma première donc vraiment merci ! Ensuite, j'aimerais préciser certaines choses :**

**1- Hermione a changé (vous comprendrez plus tard )**

**2- Le père de Malfoy est mort et sa mère a reussi à ce qu'elle et son fils fuient des ténèbres**

**3- Eléa a 2 ans et demi, ce n'est pas très grave mais je me suis emmeller les pinceaux alors je remet les choses au clair !**

**4- Tous les personnages sauf Eden (inspirée d'un mélange de mes amies) et Eléa (fruit de mon imagination) appartiennent à JK Rowling ! **

A moins que...

Chapitre 2 : Un bon début...

Lorsque les nouveau parents entrèrent dans leurs appartements, ils furent choqués de voir le changement.

En effet, une cuisine leur avait été mise à disposition et quelques jouets étaient regroupés à côté du canapé. Eléa couru vers ceux-ci, laissant ses nouveaux parents regarder la nouvelle porte. Alors qu'ils ouvrirent la dite porte, la petite passant entre leurs jambe pour s'approprier la pièce. Sa chambre avait des murs rose pale et blanc, son lit une personne était habillé d'une parure rose bonbon. La petite regardais avec envie la dixaine de peluches allignée sur étagère au dessus du lit.

Hermione fus heureuse de constater que la chambre contenait des livres sorciers et moldu et que sa soit disant fille adorait la pièce. Drago lui, était heureux de voir qu'un balai pour enfant reposait dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis après ce bref moment d'émerveillement, les deux Préfets redecendirent sur Terre grâce à une petite voix :

_ Est ce que je dois vous appelez Papa et Maman ?

Les jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas encore posés de telles questions mais Hermione (qui reflechissait vite et qui celon Drago même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avouer était la plus mature pour répondre à cette question ) ouvrit la bouche :

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous appelle Papa et Maman même losrque l'on est que tous les trois pour éviter de te tromper quand quelqu'un sera là, Drago tu es d'accord ?

_ Je te suis Hermione ! Répondit il

Pour ces deux là c'était difficile de s'appeler par leur prénom après 6 ans de guerre poudlarienne !

_ D'accord ! Alors faudrait peut etre que vous savez pleins de trucs sur moi non ?

_ On dit « que vous sachiez » mais cela n'a pas d'importance ! C'est juste, alors dis moi, quand est ton anniversaire ? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa « fille »

_ Mon versaire c'est le 12 mars !

_ Super ça cohincide avec mon absence ! Renchérie Hermione

_ Dit Papa, ça veux dire quoi « Coçincide » ?

Drago ne réagis pas de suite mais fut touché de se faire appeler Papa. Après lui avoir répondus, la petite famille continua son interrogatoire passant par des questions aussi simple que de savoir quel était le dessin animé préféré de leur fille.

Ils inaugurèrent aussi la cuisine en préparant le repas du soir. Hermione put découvrir les talents de cuisinier de Drago. Quelques minutes après avoir débarasser la table, quelqu'un frappa contre le tableau...

Dumbeldore entra suivit de Ron, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy et Eden. Cette dernière remarqua la première la fillette en s'écriant :

_ La vache ! On dirait moi p'tite !

_ Eden ! Pas de gros mots devant notre fille ! Gronda Drago

_ Votre fille ?! S'écrièrent le reste de leurs amis

_ Bien il serait tant que je vous explique le pourquoi de votre venue ici jeunes gens... Eléa que vous voyez là a vus ses parents se faire tuer par des partisans de Tom Jedusor qui est d'ailleur activement à sa recherche. Elle est donc à Poudlard sous couverture. Pour mieux la cacher, elle pris un nom d'emprunt : Malfoy. Elle a était aussi présentée comme la fille de Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. (Il y eu des hoquets de surprise) Vous êtes les seuls à connaître la vérité je vous demanderais donc de faire un serment -pas un serment inviolable rassurez vous- de faire un serment donc dans lequel vous jurez de ne révéler la véritable identité de cette demoiselle à personne. (Tous hochèrent la tête et répétèrent le serment) Bien je vais donc vous laisser faire connaissance avec Eléa Malfoy.

Le directeur les laissa là face à notre petite famille. Celle ci ne savait pas quoi dire...

_ Hey ben, j'vous présente Eléa Jane Narcissa Malfoy, notre fille de 2 ans et demi.

Hermione et Drago, expliquèrent tous depuis le début à leurs amis. Une heure après avoir fais la connaissance de la petite Malfoy, les Griffy et les Serpy retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Les deux Préfets décidèrent de coucher leur fille. Ils la changèrent puis se mirent dans le lit pour lui raconter une histoire. L'enfant s'endormit avant la fin du conte, ses parents de substitution sortir doucement pour ne pas la rêveiller. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil tandis que Drago s'assayait avec grâce sur le canapé.

_ Quelle élégance ! Ironisa Drago en regardant sa colocataire

_ Je t'emmerde Malfoy !

_ Dis... tu crois qu'on y arrivera ?

_ On a pas le choix... Et puis je l'aime déjà !

_ Tu vas peut être trouver ça étrange mais je l'aime déjà aussi.

_ C'est flippant quand même elle nous ressemble assez j'trouve...

_ Ouais mais elle a de la chance elle a mes cheveux !

_ Idiot !

Et pour la première fois, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure sans jamais dépasser le stade de la taquinerie... C'était un bon début !

**Dernière petite chose : Je ne sais pas quand je posterais les prochains chapitres, pour l'instant j'ai de l'inspiration alors je peux écrire un chapitre tous les soirs mais je risque de ne pas publier jeudi et vendredi puisque j'ai des épreuves. **

**Gros bisous, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Alice ;)**


	3. Tata Eden

A moins que...

**Salut ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour mettre ce 3 ème chapitre mais entre le Brevet, les résultats (Géniaux pour moi d'ailleurs) et les vacances je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre... Même l'inspiration était contre moi ! Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire... On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 3 : Éden Malfoy...

BIP BIP BIP

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est quoi c'te merde ?! Je veux dormir !

BIP BIP BIP

J'attrapai la chose (un réveil je suppose) et m'apprêta à la lancer sur le mur opposé... Ah moins que... Pansy est une meilleure cible !

_ Aiiiiie ! P'tain mais t'es timbrée Malfoy ?!

_ Nan, j'vais des essaies pour la sciences et je viens de prouver que même une bosse ne t'arrange pas... J'sais pas ce que Blaise peut te trouver... Il est plutôt pas mal alors pourquoi il reste avec... Toi ?

Le pékinois -Pansy pour ceux qui on pas suivis- se leva vexée et parti dans la salle de bain... Ma pauvre fille passer des heures la dedans t'embellira pas crois moi ! Trop moche pour ça...

J'l'aime bien Pékinois, c'est facile de se foutre d'elle !

_* Tu es méchante avec elle, c'est la seule de ta maison qui t'adresse la parole ! *_

Bah faux bien que j'passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et pi de toute façon de quoi tu mêle la... Mon dieu je me parle a moi même ! J'suis skizo !

_* Ça explique pas mal de choses dis donc … *_

Mais elle va fermer sa gueule la voix dans ma tête non ?

_* Je suis ta conscience crétine ! *_

Bah conscience ou pas tu vas me faire le plaisir de la fermer !

_* … *_

Ahhhh, enfin tranquille !

Bon dans ma liste des choses a faire aujourd'hui …

Faire chier le monde. J'suis bien partie

Garder Eléa de 9 à 12 h

Bon, il est quelle heure ? 8H55 ?!

Tanpis, j'prendrais ma douche chez mon cher cousin !

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, oui je suis en pyjama en train de courir dans les couloirs mais quand même ! Ils font chier les gens ! Pi quelqu'un pourra m'expliquer pourquoi le vieux citronné à décider de mettre les appartements des Préfet à l'autre bout du château ?!

Ah enfin le tableau ! C'est quoi déjà leur mot de passe ? Mais pourquoi j'ai mémoire de poisson rouge ?! Bon bah on va faire à la moldu et toquer !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mini-Moi !

_ Coucou Tata !

Mon dieu peine un mois qu'elle est dans nos vie et elle me fait déjà craquer... En plus son abruti de père lui apprit la moue Malfoy ! Elle va renverser le monde avec ses yeux bleus...

_ Bonjour p'tite puce !

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle mis sa bouche à mon oreille :

_ Tu sais quoi Tata ?

_ Nan dis moi poulette !

_ Bah hier soir après avoir raconter mon histoire, Papa il a fait un bisous sur la bouche de Maman !

J'y crois pas ! Il a enfin passer le pas le cousin !

_ Mais dis moi ils sont où tes parents ?

_Bah Papa il va bientôt sortir des toilettes je pense et Maman elle cherche mon doudou !

Ah... Drago a des problèmes intestinaux !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et mon fou rire ne se contrôla plus ! Je ris en avoir mal aux côtes !

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore la blondasse ?! Grogna-t-il

_ Drago Malfoy ! Arrête de dire des gros mots devant Eléa ! Cria Hermione

_ Mais Mione …

_ Il y a pas de mais !

Un vrai petit couple de retraités moi j'vous le dit ! Je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement je riais !

Hermy arriva avec le doudou (une peluche de lion, ça viens de Potter...), elle me souris et tendis l'horreur à sa fille. Enfin pour le peu de gens qui sont au courant... Le plan de Mione était très claire : 1. Elle et Drago devenaient amis aux yeux du monde sortent ensembles 3. Ils expliquent qu'en fait ils sont déjà sortis ensembles i ans 4. Ils montrent Eléa à la populace ! Pour l'instant ils sont qu'au petit 2 !

_ Bon y va, faut qu'on aille en cours ! A plus Eden !

_ Salut les amoureux !

_ A toute à l'heure Maman et Papa !

_ A toute à l'heure chérie !

Whoua... voir Dray dire « chérie » à quelqu'un je crois que je mis ferait jamais moi !

_ Bon alors poulette tu veux faire quoi ?

_ Lis-moi une histoire s'il te plaît Tata !

Il y a pas de toute c'est bien la fille d'Hermione... Enfin, fille adoptive quoi !

Vers 11h 30, la princesse décréta que l'on devait jouer à Trap-Trap. En tant que Tata cool, tous ses désires sont des ordres ! Sauf que je suis plus maladroite que Tonks alors je cogne partout... Et un genoux dans la table basse, un !

_ Et merde, putain ça fait mal ! Criais-je en tenant mon genoux

_ Oh, tu sais Maman elle guérie bien les blessures ! Dit une petite voix Tu sais quoi, je vais aller la chercher !

J'entendis des petits pas et la porte s'ouvrir... Quoi ?! Merde ! Mais putain elle cours vite la petite !

_*T'as un genoux tordus aussi débile ! Pi t'avais qu'a la retenir !*_

Toujours là quand il faut pas cette conne ! Ta gueule !

_*Je dis ça je dis rien … *_

Bah dis rien alors !

…

Merci !

Oh non elle se dirige vers la grande salle ! Les Serpentards et les Griffondores y sont tous à cause de Dumby ! Sauf moi puisque je suis nouvelle ici !

La voix du vieux fou vient à moi alors qu'Eléa ouvrit la porte :

_ ...tre vos maisons sont les déclencheurs de toutes ces disputes et …

La bombe Mini-Malfoy est lâchée !

_MAMAN ! PAPA !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la petite blonde puis sur moi. Et deux regards me firent très peur...

_ C'est que tu cours vite poulette ! Dis-je

Mais elle ne m'écoutais déjà plus et se jeta dans les bras de Dray

_ Papa, tu sais quoi, eh ben elle cours pas vite Tata et elle se cogne partout ! Et puis elle a dit plein de gros-mot ! Tu serais pas contente Maman ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

_ Oh il y a le vieux monsieur aussi ! Bonjour ! Continuais Eléa

_ Bonjour Miss Malfoy !

Si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes sur l'identité de son père c'est cuit !

_ Oh mais y a Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron aussi pi Tata Pansy et Tonton Baise ! Descends moi Papa je vais avec Maman !

Drago s'exécuta en lui souriant et la poulette alla voir sa mère, ce qui fit taire tous les chuchotements doit être la petite discutions :

_ Je t'aime Maman ! Elle vit un bisous claquant sur la joue d'Hermy

_ Je t'aime aussi chérie … répondis sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche et un silence gênant pris place dans la grande salle.

_ Je pense que nous présenteront Miss Malfoy au repas de ce midi qui va commencer d'ailleurs... Dit le directeur

Effectivement à l'heure du repas une fois que tout le monde fut installer, Dumbeldore fit venir Drago Hermione et leur fille devant la table des professeurs pour la présentation.

_ Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, comment as tu put coucher avec elle et lui donner une bâtarde ? S'écria une voix dans les Serpentards.

**Me revoilà comme promis ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Moi en tout cas j'ai aimer l'écrire ! Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite … Désolée ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis toutes remarques constructives sont les bienvenues ! **

**Merci !**

**Alice ;)**


	4. Lumière blanche

**Salut salut ! Me revoilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre dans la poche ! Merci à ceux qui lisent ! N'oublions pas que la plus part des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling malheureusement pour moi ! **

**Charlinett2698 : Merci pour ton éloge ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Alors voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !:)**

**On se revois en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

A moins que...

Chapitre 4 : Lumière blanche

__Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, comment as tu put coucher avec elle et lui donner une bâtarde ? S'écria une voix dans les Serpentards._

Drago mit sa fille dans les bras d'Hermione et se mit face à Millicent Bulstrode, la fauteuse de trouble. Il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva. Ses yeux était noir de colère et de haine. Il se tourna vers la foule.

_ Le premier ou la première qui diras des obscénités sur ma femme et ma fille devront vivre cacher parce que si je les croisent ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivant !

Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche et il posa Millicent.

Après cet incident, Eléa pouvait se balader dans le château toujours avec un adulte bien sur ! Aujourd'hui encore elle avait entraîner ses parents dans le parc pour une ballade. Une main dans celle de son père l'autre dans celle de sa mère. Beaucoup d'élèves regardaient cette famille improbable comme une erreur de la nature, mais à chaque fois un regard de Drago les faisaient taire.

La petite tête blonde se jetait dans les feuilles mortes de l'automne en rigolant. Personne même ceux connaissant le secret l'avait oublier tellement ils donnaient l'impression d'être une famille parfaite. Depuis que tous le château était au courant de son existence elle allait manger avec ses parents dans la grande salle. Un jour avec Drago, un jour avec Hermione, on la voyait souvent faire des aller-retours entre leurs deux tables. Quelque fois elle s'assayais même avec le directeur et discutait de quelque chose dont personne n'était au courant.

Les gardiens du secret se demander de plus en plus si Hermione et Drago jouaient toujours la comédie, même eux se posaient des questions... Hermione adorait l'embrasser et le sentir contre elle, elle aimait tellement ces moments en famille, elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu ressentir avant. On dit souvent que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, Hermione l'avais passé. Le problème c'est que Drago n'était pas au courant et cela faisait peur à Hermione, elle ne voulait pas de cet amour à sens unique. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle pour l'oublier, qu'il sache pour que le mal dans son cœur disparaisse.

Un soir alors qu'elle avait pris tous son courage main, elle avait ouvert la porte, s'était mis face à son soit disant petit-copain attrapa sa cravate, le tira vers le bas pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé. Après quelques secondes de choc, Drago répondit passionnément. Cette nuit là pendant que leur fille dormait, ils s'aimèrent d'une autre façon. Après l'acte alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre Drago fit le premier pas et exprima son amour pour la première fois de sa vie :

_ Tu sais, il a trois ans quand tu es descendu des escaliers pour le bal, j'ai compris que toutes les insultes que j'ai put te lancer étaient des sentiments que je me cacher à moi même, j'ai toujours était jaloux de Potter et Weasley parce qu'ils pouvaient te parler et … Tout ça pour te dire que ça fais longtemps que... Que … Je t'aime.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, des larmes de joie. Après lui avoir avouer elle aussi son amour ils s'endormirent.

Vers 5 h du matin la porte de la chambre du serpentard s'ouvrit et de petits pas avancèrent vers le lit. Eléa attrapa la main de Drago qui dépasser du lit et tira dessus.

_ Papa, j'ai fais un cauchemar...

Il souleva sa fille et la mit sous les couvertures entre lui et sa mère.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ton cauchemar mon ange ?

_ Un monsieur qui avec une tête de serpent qui a lancer du vert avec son bâton sur Maman ! Et après la pierre que j'avais dans mes mains eh bey elle m'a emmener au vieux monsieur mais Maman elle bouger plus du tout !

Drago regardais sa fille collée sur son torse, en train de pleurer en serrant fort son doudou contre elle. Est ce un souvenir ou un simple cauchemar à cause des discutions qu 'elle a entendues ?

_ C'était Maman Hermione ou ta vraie maman ?

_ Maman … chuchota Eléa

_ Oui mais laquelle ma chérie ?

_ C'ETAIT MAMAN !

Son cris réveilla Hermione qui tout comme Drago était stupéfaite de voir une lueur blanche autour de sa fille debout sur le lit. Le plus étrange devait être que la plupart des objets de la pièce volaient et que les yeux de la fillette étaient entièrement blancs.

_ Merlin … ce simple souffle échappa à Hermione avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

Pov Hermione :

J'ouvrais les yeux. Tout autour de moi était blanc... Quelque chose était appuyer sur mon ventre. Une petite tête blonde et deux grands yeux bleus inquiets me faisaient face.

_ Maman ?

Je lui souris et tendit les bras pour qu'elle me fasse un câlin. Derrière elle, les même cheveux en plus courts, les mêmes yeux en plus inquiets : Drago.

A ce moment là, j'ai eu une révélation, Eléa ressemblait beaucoup trop à Drago pour que se soit une coïncidence …

Ma fille, parce que c'est ce qu'elle était devenue, releva la tête et je pu voir la réplique parfaite de mon nez en plein milieux de son visage, la même bouche que la mienne. Elle nous ressemblais tellement, comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer !

_ Maman ça va ?

Je repris contenance en gardant à l'esprit que Drago et moi devions impérativement aller voir le directeur.

_ Je vais bien ma chérie, tout va bien, j'ai juste eu très peur pour toi ! Comment tu vas toi ?!

_ Bah j'ai juste pas contrôler mon don … Rien de grave quoi !

_ Ton... don ?

_ Oui c'est comme ça que tu ... euh que Maman dit quand je fait voler des choses avec la lumière blanche et que je vois les trucs invisibles !

Je regardais Drago, apparemment il était au courant vu le sourire compatissant qu'il me lançait !

Elle a un don... Enfin c'est comme ça que je... sa mère dit ! Mon dieu, j'ai tellement peur qu'il nous la prenne quand la guerre sera finit !

Je la serrait fort contre moi, je pourrais pas survivre s'il me la prenais !

_ Chérie tu peux aller avec Tata Pansy ? Il faut que je parle avec maman. Drago avait parler pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

Eléa se leva et passa les portes de l'infirmerie où je pu apercevoir le sourire de Pansy. Elle me fit un clin d'œil. En à peine un mois j'étais devenue mère, amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, amie avec des Serpentards et … Vous y croyez vous ?!

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Quand tu es devenue inconsciente, Eléa est tombée à genoux et la lueur blanche a disparue, les objets sont tombés et ses yeux sont redevenus bleus... Après ça j'ai essayer de te réveiller mais comme tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux je t'ai porter jusqu'ici... J'ai demander à Eléa de m'expliquer et je l'ai rassuré parce qu'elle croyais que c'était de sa faute.

_ Pauvre petite chérie...

Drago me sourit et m'embrassa. A ce moment là, tous nos amis entrèrent dans la pièce. Bon bah pour la discrétion on verra un autre jour...

_ Bon bah la petite avait raison, vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors... s'exclama Ron

_ Je pensais que tu réagirais plus mal que ça ! M'étonnais-je

_ Il vaut mieux pas parce que sinon je le plaque !

Ron et Eden ? Ensemble ?! Je crois que je vais retomber dans les pommes !

oOo

Je traversais le château en direction du bureau du directeur mon homme et ma fille derrière moi. Tout le monde se retournais vers nous, nous en avions l'habitude depuis l'incident de la grande salle ! Je prononçais le mot de passe et poussai les porte du bureau :

_ Professeur, il faut qu'on parle !

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Reviews s'il vous plait ! **

**Gros bisous, à la prochaine ! **

**Alice ;)**


	5. Successions de nouvelles

**Hello les gens ! Je sais je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais bon... Pardonnez moi ! **

**Oui donc... Qu'allais-je dire ? Ah oui ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Ma pitite Charlinett2698 ! Tu comprends beaucoup de choses dis moi ! Tu verra que c'est un peu compliquer ( même dans ma tête pour te dire - -' ) ! J'adooooore laisser le chapitre en suspens, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressors ! Je le cache trop souvent ^^ Bon je vais arreter de blablater et te je vais te laisser lire la suite que tu attends apparemment, en espérant que ça te plaira !**

A moins que...

Chapitre 5 :

POV Eden :

« Il était une fois, deux enfants se détestant. Du premier jour, ils se disputent, jamais ils n'arrêteront. Un seule chose bannira leur affront. Si le cœur de l'un trépasse ou que celui de l'autre s'efface alors aucunes chance de remonter à la surface. Seul l'arrivée du futur pourra permettre la bouture. Si elle rempli correctement sa mission, à jamais s'entendront ces deux maisons. Une fois cela accomplis, le reste du monde sera conquis. La paix viendra au moment même où le futur s'effacera.»

Il est soit bourré, ce qui n'est vraiment pas conseiller pour son age, soit cinglé, ce qui expliquerais pas mal de choses, soit il est tellement intelligent qu'il peut pas s'empêcher d'être con ! Nan mais sérieusement ?! Quand est ce qu'il va arrêter de parler par énigmes ?! Je suis pas un génie, je suis plus intelligente que la moyenne (« Tout Malfoy se doit d'être supérieur en chaque choses » qu'il disait le vieux!) mais quand même j'ai pas un décodeur pour comprendre la langue des Schizophrènes moi !

Et Mione qu'il le regarde avec ce regard d'intense réflexion... Si il lui met des problèmes dans la tête, elle va pas arrêter de chercher la solution et elle va plus s'occuper de moi ! J'aurais plus de câlins ! Et elle va moins s'occuper de la poulette alors je vais devoir faire du baby-sitting ! J'adore leur fille mais plus jamais je la laisserai toucher à mes magnifiques cheveux blonds Malfoy (dixit le vieux !) Elle ne m'approchera plus avec ses objets de torture, à l'effigie de la fée Morgane, plus communément appelés... barrettes ! Je vous que ces trucs sont démoniaques... J'ai des frissons rien quand y repensant ! Brrr !

Et l'autre citronné à moitié ( oui seulement à moitié parce quelque part dans mon cœur de pierre j'ai de la bonté... bien cacher sous le sarcasme et le sadisme ! ) schizo me regarde avec ce regard amusé hyper bizarre qui me fais peur ! Oh le sombral, il en prépare une celui là ! Ou alors il lit dans les pensées... Je pris Merlin Morgane Salazar et même Godrick Griffondore pour que se soit la première hypothèse !

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi le fait que Drago et moi sommes ensembles puisses avoir un quelconque rapport avec la guerre !

La suprématie, sa royale majesté des Miss-je-sais-tout, j'ai nommée Hermione Granger à parler ! Attendons de voir les réactions de se qui me sers de cousin, petit ami, belle sœur ou amis ou Potter (vu qu'il rentre dans aucunes cases... Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur) Il me font marrer les gens de mon entourage avec leurs têtes de poissons panés surgelés ! Tous en train de gober ou réfléchir choisissez ! Mais cela m'étonnerais qu'une … chose... comme Pansy puise réfléchir !

Et là y a le vieux fou qui explose de rire sans aucunes raisons apparentes ( à part bien sur la tête des autres... ) Faut vraiment qu'un jour je demande à Tom pourquoi il a peur de ce vieux timbré … Et aussi découvrir comment il a fait pour devenir directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe !

Et il se calme pas en plus l'ancêtre … Hey Dumby, respire tu vas nous faire une syncope à l'approche de tes 300 ans quand même ! Se serait dommage, t'aurais voir la fin du monde lorsque Oncle Lucuis découvrira que son fils unique a rejoint l'ordre, que sa femme a disparue et que leur gosse est raide dingue amoureux d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Qui plus est, cette Sang-de-Bourbe en question se trouve être la meilleure amie de la rejeter de la famille j'ai nommée la dernière Malfoy en date : Moi !

Faudrait peut être qu'on se bouge parce que c'est pas qu'il pas drôle Albus mais j'ai la dalle moi ! Sérieux !

Après dix minutes de fou rire le vieux reprit ses esprits (si il en a...) !

_ Excusez moi jeune gens … En réalité vous êtes ici non seulement pour prendre connaissance de la prophétie concernant nos deux préfets en chefs mais je dois aussi vous expliquer certain détails... Miss Malfoy ( il regarda la p'tite, ouf, c'est pas moi ! ) n'a pas seulement un pouvoir... Vous savez tous ce qu'il c'est passer la semaine dernière alors ne revenons pas sur la dessus ! Cette petite se nomme réellement Eléa Jane Narcissa Malfoy, ce n'est un nom d'emprunt ! Elle est réellement la fille de Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy... Sauf qu'elle n'est pas encore née, elle n'est même pas encore conçut si vous voulez tout savoir, enfin je ne pense pas ! ( Je vis Mione rougir alors que Dray affichais un air arrogant)

_ L'arrivée du futur... souffla Mione.

_Exact Miss Granger, Eléa naîtra dans 6 ans. En pleine guerre, dès sa naissance elle s'attirera les convoitises de Voldemort. Drago mourra en voulant la protéger, Hermione réussira à s'échapper et se cacher durant un an jusqu'à ce qu'il les retrouvent, ce soir là Hermione eut le temps de donner un Portoloin à sa fille pour qu'elle arrive ici dans ce bureau où dans quelques années Severus Rogue se tiendra. Eléa a sans le vouloir déclancher le voyage dans le temps après avoir vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux ! Cela activer avec le Portoloin la mena ici 9 ans auparavant où tout peut être changer ! Le fait que cette lueur blanche se déclenche montre qu'un changement s'est fait dans le futur. En effet, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy ne tombe amoureux que dans 3 ans dans son monde, alors qu'il le sont déjà dans celui ci. En outre, Miss Malfoy ( Et merde là c'est moi qu'il regarde!) dans son monde vous n'êtes pas de notre côté... Le jour où Mr Weasley vous a embrasser il y a deux semaines, votre père a réussi a entrer dans le château. Si vous vous ne vous étiez pas cacher dans un placard, il vous aurez jeter l'Imperium et vous aurez poser la marque.

_ Mais professeur, vous avez dit qu'Eléa est entourée de la lumière blanche lorsque qu'il y a un changement dans le futur or elle ne l'as pas été à ce moment là... Enfin je ne le pense pas !

_ Détrompez vous Miss Parkinson, elle était avec moi à ce moment !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquer le plus... Le fait que mon père puisse réellement me faire ça, le fait que Ron m'ait sauvé la vie sans le savoir ou le fait que Pansy venait d'avoir une pensée plus qu'intelligente ?

Je crois que je vais vomir... Trop de bouleversements, de changements, de nouvelles plus bizarres les unes que les autres...

Je courus jusqu'au toilettes où je rendais mon dernier repas... Et dans un moment à la Twilight ( Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais laisser Hermy me faire regarder des films à l'eau de rose moldu ! ) j'attrapais mes affaires de toilettes pour choper ma brosse à dent alors que mon regard se posa sur la potion pour mes règles... je compris !

Non je n'ai pas la gastro depuis une semaine, non je n'ai pas des brûlures d'estomac, non je n'ai pas trop manger... J'ai juste une semaine de retard ce qui n'est m'ait jamais arriver car elles sont toujours totalement ponctuelles ces traîtresses !

Bon bah direction mon couillon de petit-copain et rendez-vous à l'infirmerie...

Une heure, trois potions, quatre sors et une centaine de recommandations, Ron et moi sortîmes de la grande pièce blanche...

C'est officiel, je suis vraiment l'exclue de la famille : je suis enceinte d'un Weasley, après deux semaines de relations et hors-mariage...

Je crois que je vais aller me pendre avant que mon cher Papa ne le découvre et veuille tuer ma nouvelle petite famille.

Ma nouvelle petite famille. Ouais, je vais être Maman …

**Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein ?! J'vous rassure moi non plus ! Les personnages n'en ont fait qu'a leurs têtes ! J'adore la façon de penser d'Éden, ce perso est fait pour qu'on l'aime ! Je m'y retrouve un peu en fait … Assez blablater ! Passez par les reviews si vous a plus ! Sinon faites le aussi …**

**A plus, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Alice ;)**


	6. Se détruire Part 1

**Hé hé ! Je suis revenue ! Oui je sais j'ai été longue... Pour ma défense, madame l'inspiration était elle aussi partie en vacances ! Et moi je suis en train d'écrire au soleil d'Aix les Bains ! J'aime les vacances... Bon aller j'arrête de vous narguer et je vous met la suite !**

**Charlinett2698 : Mais c'est que tu me gâte ! 3 reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Je les ai toutes reçues ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense pas tuer Eden, je l'aime trop pour ça... En plus comme elle est l'addition de ma bande de copines (plus folles les unes que les autres) je me vois mal les tuer ! Quoi que... Je rigole ! Je suis pas une psychopathe ! Enfin presque... Tous ça pour dire : JE T'EN SUPPLIT ME LANCE PAS UN AVADA ! Mais trêves de plaisanteries (C'pas possible Alice, t'es pas assez mature pour ça … ) j'essaye d'imaginer la progéniture d'Éden et Ron... Un Malfoy roux ! On va lancer une nouvelle mode ! Je divague... Bon je vais arrêter de t'ennuyer et je vais te laisser apprécier (ou pas d'ailleurs ) ce nouveau chapitre ! **

A moins que...

Chapitre 6 : Se détruire Part. 1

POV Albus Dumbeldore :

Ces Malfoy vont me tuer ! Déjà Drago qui tire la tronche toute la journée et qui fait peur a tout le monde alors qu'en ce moment il ne pense qu'a la femme qu'il aime et leur fille. Je ne pense pas que les premières années auraient toujours peur de lui s'ils savaient que sa pensée actuelle était « Quel rose Eléa aime-t-elle le plus ? Le claire ou le foncé ?! » ! Bah oui en bon papa poule il pense déjà aux cadeaux de Noël ! Ensuite il y Eléa, qui m'est tombée dessus en arrivant ici. Littéralement, j'vous jure ! Il y a eu une lumière blanche et d'un coup un truc m'est tomber dans les bras ! Pi ce truc avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Du coup ma première pensée a été : Malfoy ! Et enfin il y a Eden ! Cette petite est tout simplement géniale ! Elle drôle et intelligente ! Elle m'a tellement fait rire avec ses pensées l'autre jour ! Voir le monde de ses yeux doit être une expérience à faire !

Revenons à nos moutons ! ( Les expressions moldu... J'suis fan ! ) Il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans le futur depuis que Miss Malfoy est arrivée :

1- Hermione et Drago s'aiment !

2- Eden et Ron aussi

3- Ils vont être parents

4- Eden est de notre côté

5- Je suis toujours pas mort !

Ouais ça a du bon de côtoyer une fillette qui vient du futur !

L'une des salles avait été aménagée pour le couple Weasley-Malfoy, ils n'était donc pas rare que si vous passiez par la tour Sud, vous entendriez des cris et des insultes ! Une Malfoy enceinte de 1 mois c'est très éprouvant... Même pour un Weasley ! Aujourd'hui on fait venir un médicomage car Eden prenait beaucoup trop de ventre pour 1 mois ! Elle donnait l'impression d'être enceinte de 4 mois ! C'est aussi ce soir que les parents des deux jeunes gens serait convoquer pour apprendre la nouvelle...

J'espère que ça se passera mieux que lorsque les Granger et les Malfoy ont été mis au courant des agissements de leur progénitures ! Mme Malfoy (Son mari n'a pas daigner venir car pour lui il n'a plus de fils ) et Mme Granger avaient crié de joie en blablatant sur les joies d'être grand mère tandis que Mr Granger a du être attacher à une chaise pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur son gendre !

J'avais aussi découvert que le père d'Éden avait abandonner tous ses droits sur elle et que c'est sa tante Narcissa qui les avaient demander. Sa demande a tout de suite été accepter et elle été donc de nouveau convoquer dans mon bureau.

POV Hermione :

J'attendais avec Eden, Ron et Drago devant l'infirmerie que la médicomage en charge de la grossesse de ma meilleure amie installe son matériel. Ron tirait une tronche désespérée... Je le comprends un peu, se retrouver avec une Malfoy enceinte de soi sur le dos c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il espérer de sa dernière année !

Le docteur Kendrik nous fit entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Elle passa un gel froid et bleu sur le ventre proéminent d'Éden. Sa tête fit une expression de surprise, de bonne surprise ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?!

« Hey bien vous avez un ventre très avancé car vous attendez des triplés Mlle Malfoy ! »

C'est bizarre comment une phrase peut changer votre façon de voir les choses... Trois petits bébés...

_ Abruti de Weasley et leurs gènes de merde ! J'étais déjà dingue d'avoir un bébé alors trois ?! Si tu as encore le malheur d'oublier le sort de contraception, je te ferais bouffer toutes les baguettes existantes sur cette planète !

_ Mais chérie...

_ Il y a pas de mais ! Si je ne meurt à l'accouchement de nos enfants, je jure que je vais t'en faire baver !

_ Nos enfants ? On les gardes alors ?! Demanda Ron très timidement.

_ Bah oui crétin ! Je t'aime, tu m'aime et je suis enceinte ! Pourquoi est ce que j'avorterais ?!

_ Tu... Tu m'aime ?

_ Oui je t'aime ! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la rentrée ! Depuis que tu m'as aidé à me relever quand Bulstrode m'avait pousser !

_ Oh...

_ Là t'es censé me répondre que tu m'aime aussi... Enfin si tu m'aime bien évidement !

_ Quoi ?! Euh... Mais bien sur que je t'aime !

Alléluia ! Il en a mis du temps le Weasley ! Oh, merlin ! Je parle comme Drago...

En parlant de lui, il est parti en trombe de l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?! C'est pas possible ! Faut que j'aille le chercher... Je me levais à sa suite mais Blaise me dit qu'il s'en chargeait, qu'Éden avait besoin de moi.

Ma meilleure amie allait avoir des triplés avec mon meilleur ami ! Génial ! On va pouvoir parler enfants ! Et puis maintenant elle sais aussi ce que c'est de devenir mère ! Ahhhhhh ! Ça va vraiment être super !

Ma petite fille va avoir des cousins et cousines ! Enfin si elle ne disparaît pas avant... Dans un sens je veux pas qu'elle s'en aille parce que c'est mon bébé et que se serait tellement dure de ne plus l'avoir avec moi mais si elle reste cela voudra dire que le monde ne connaîtra jamais la paix et comment élever des enfants dans un monde en guerre ?!

Oui malheureusement, il fallait à tout pris qu'elle retourne dans son époque pour que la notre soit paisible et qu'elle puisse avoir une vie parfaite, une vie comme je veux qu'elle ait ! Peut être qu'un jour elle aura des frères et sœurs... Enfin si Drago est d'accord ! J'aimerais tellement …

_ HERMIONE !? Cria Ron

_ Hein ? Que quoi ?!

_ Tu veux bien être la marraine d'un des petits ?

_ Bien sur !

JE VAIS ETRE MARRAINE !

o0o

Je n'avais croiser ni Blaise ni Dray depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie et j'avais passer deux heures à parler avec Eden de ses petits bouts...

Je me dirigeait vers nos appartements lorsque j'entendis des bruits très louches dans un des couloirs. En bonne préfète en chef, je me dirigeait vers le dit couloir.

Je voyais une fille blonde de dos les bras accrochés au cou dans garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, celui ci était dans l'ombre je ne pouvait le distingué J'eus vite reconnu Lavande qui était sous lumière.

Ce n'était qu'un couple d'amoureux et j'étais d'excellente humeur alors j'allais laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Rien de bien méchant !

Sauf qu'au moment où je me retournais, je pus entre apercevoir les cheveux du garçon.

Des cheveux blonds. Presque blonds. De la même couleur que ceux de ma fille...

L'homme que j'aime.

Drago Malfoy.

**Alors ?! Vos impressions ? **

**Je sais je sais je suis démoniaque mais ils avaient une vie bien trop tranquille à mon goût ^^ ! Alors un petit drame ne peut pas faire de mal croyez moi ! **

**Reviews s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**A bientôt !**

**Alice ;)**


	7. Se retrouver part 2

**Hé hé ! Me revoilà ! Bah j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre alors pardonnez moi du retard et de la médiocrité de mes écrits ! **

**Charlinett2698 : Coucou ! Bah en fait au départ elle devait être enceinte de simplement une petite fille et puis je me suis dit, c'est Eden Malfoy et Ron Weasley les parents alors se serait trop simple ! Et j'ai trop envie de les voir galérer et tout ! Hi hi ! Tu va voir dans ce chapitre que je commence vraiment à montrer que c'est la guerre et que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'ont croit qu'ils sont ! Mais je vais te laisser le découvrir... **

A moins que...

Chapitre 7 : Se retrouver part 2

Pov Drago :

Des triplés... Il a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié Weasmoche ! Et ma chère cousine qui s'en réjouie ! Nan mais sérieusement ! Elle est enceinte de triplés à 18 ans et en plus c'est Ronald Weasley le père ! Et elle est pas contente ?!

N'allez pas vous m'éprendre je ne suis jaloux ni de Weasley ni d'Éden... C'est juste qu'ils sont tous si contents à l'idée d'avoir des enfants, certes ils sont terrifiés je les comprends mais comment ils … Comment …

Je ne sais même pas ce que je leur reproche ! Ils sont amoureux , moi aussi ! Ils vont se mariés ( Ma cousine va l'exiger ça c'est sur!), moi aussi ! Oui, je vais le demander à Hermione quand toute cette guerre sera terminée et que le monde sera en paix. Ils vont avoir des enfants , J'ai déjà une fille !

Ouais c'est ça le problème... Ma fille. Mon bébé va disparaître à la fin de cette histoire. Elle va revenir mais comment je vais réussir à vivre sans elle ?! Et Mione, ma chère Mione, comment elle va réagir ?

J'avais la vie parfaite, la vie que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir ! J'avais une famille, la femme que j'aime, des amis et j'étais heureux ! Et puis comme d'habitude cette guerre et tout venue gâchée ! Elle va m'enlever ma famille, mon bonheur et si je n'ai vraiment pas de chance elle m'enlever la femme que j'aime et mes amis...

_ Hey mec, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

Blaise, lui aussi il va partir comme tout les autres...

_ J'en ai marre de cette guerre, je vais tout perdre à cause de ça ! Et eux ils se réjouissent d'avoir des gosses ! Sauf qu'ils vont naître dans une guerre ! Ils vont devoir les élever dans un monde horrible ! Tu sais de quoi m'a parler Eléa hier ? De mangemorts ! Elle ma demander ce que c'était parce que tout le monde en parler mais que personne ne voulez lui expliquer... Comment veut tu qu'elle grandisse dans un monde où ses parents vont mourir, où un fanatique veut l'avoir sous sa botte et la tueras parce qu'elle se laisseras pas faire ?

_ Drago, le monde est en train de changer ! Toute cette guerre sera terminée très vite ! Je te le promet ! On va gagner, on va se battre pour donner une vie meilleur à ces enfants ! Il faut pas penser à ça ! Reprends le cours de ta vie comme tu l'avais laisser : Occupe toi de veiller sur ta famille, de travailler en cour et de faire enrager ta copine comme tu aime tellement le faire... Et tu n'as que 18 ans après tout alors va faire la fête avec tes amis ! Tu sais quoi ? On va se faire une réunion entre mec ! Une bonne soirée avec de la bierreaubeurre, un match de quiddicht, et on va parler comme des mecs !

_ Ok, va pour ça...

_ Bon bah j'vais prévenir Potter et Weasley parce que même si me fend le cœur de le dire : ce sont des mecs et en plus on est mis avec...

_ T'y crois toi ? Sérieux Blaise ! Je suis avec Hermione Granger, tu as des vues sur Weasley fille et ne dit pas le contraire on sais tout les deux que c'est vrai ! Enfin bref, Weasley et Eden vont avoir des triplés -je plains les gosses- et Potter et la belette sont devenus nos amis... Sans oublier que les Serpentards nous renient !

_ Il y a pas si longtemps, je t'aurais direct emmener au service psy de St mangouste mais là, je suis obliger de dire que c'est pas un problème psychique !

_ On arrête de parler comme de pauvres filles poufsoufles et on va voler ?

_ Je te suis ! Et je ne suis pas intéresser par Ginny !

_ Mais oui bien sur ! Par _Ginny_...

Pov Blaise :

Je vais le tuer, l'égorger ! Désolé ma chère Hermione mais ton petit ami est sale enfoiré de première !

Je ne suis pas DU TOUT intéresser par Ginny ! C'est juste qu'elle est belle, intelligente, gentille mais qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pense, qu'elle a l'air d'une déesse quand elle mort le bout son pouce quand elle s'ennuie, qu'elle a une voix douce et qu'elle est vraiment magnifique !

Bon d'accord, j'ai un faible pour la rousse mais ce n'est rien, absolument rien, et puis je suis avec Pansy !

Mais je la trouve distante, tellement loin de moi en ce moment ! Elle est jamais là ! Ça me dérange pas vraiment en fait,j'ai jamais était amoureux d'elle, le sais, tout comme elle ne l'a jamais était de moi non plus ! Au départ c'était juste une affaire de sexe mais comme on était toujours célibataires tout les deux on a décider de se mettre ensemble...

Je redescendit sur le sol en même temps que mon meilleur ami.

_ Écoute Blaise, faut que j'aille voir Hermione, parce qu'elle va commencer à s'inquiéter vu l'heure alors …

_ D'acc ! Bah à plus mec !

Pov Drago :

J'arpentais les couloirs en repensant à se que m'avait dit Blaise et je dois dire qu'il a raison, je vais tout simplement prendre soin de ma famille et ne pas penser à se qu'il se passe en dehors de ce château !

Plus j'avançais plus je me rapprocher de nos appartements, Hermione allait me tuer ! Je suis parti sans rien dire, j'arrive une heure après le couvre-feu, je vais me faire engueuler !

Ah, j'aime pas ça ! Quoi que les réconciliations sur l'oreiller moi je dis pas non ! Elle est tellement belle, je pourrais passer des journées entières à simplement la regarder.

Je suis dingue... Dingue d'elle !

Je vis le tableau représentant une petite fille brune et un petit garçon blond qui se disputaient tout le temps... Ils me rappellent ma première année !

Je donna le mot de passe et entra.

La pièce était magnifique, il y avait des dizaines de bougies flottantes et la lumière était tamisée...

Le plus beau devez être Hermione dans une magnifique robe verte foncée.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, celui qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi et courut dans mes bras.

_ Oh mon amour je t'aime ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Mais qu'est qu'elle raconte encore ?!

_ Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Assied toi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

_ D'accord mais où est Eléa ?

_ Pansy a proposée de la prendre, c'est une fille bien, je l'apprécie beaucoup croit moi !

_ C'est étrange comme tout change cette année ! Qu'avait-tu à me dire ?

Elle baissa la tête, aurait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ?

_ Drago... j'ai cru que tu me tromper.

**Et non, vous ne saurez toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vous saurez ça dans le prochain chapitre qui risque de venir encore plus en retard que celui-ci car demain comme beaucoup de gens : je reprends les cours ! Je rentre au lycée et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire car je vais sûrement travailler deux fois plus alors...**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus et je dis à la prochaine ! **

**Reviews s'il vous plaît ! A votre bon cœur ! **

**Alice ;)**


End file.
